1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to displaying content.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a result of the rapid development of communication technologies and devices, an increasing amount of content is viewable via one device. For example, content such as drawings, pictures, videos, news, books, theses, documents, etc., is viewable via a single device.
However, content that is viewable at the same time is limited due to a screen size of the device. In detail, when content that a user wants to simultaneously view is separated from each other, it may be difficult to view the content through one screen.